transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars. Birth in death
Star Wars. Birth in death is the continuation of Star Wars. Choice of the way and is the sixth and the last story in the cycle Star Wars Transformers. Plot The story starts from the Corriban, where the Emperor and Tarkin are watching the smaller copy of Death Star and prepare to move to Utapau, when Thrawn gives them a message from Darth Vader about "Mygeeto. Reconstruct" project. Later Vader comes to the Emperor and reveals that the Quintessons, who have helped the Emperor to reconstruct the Junkbots into the Emprieons and have been destroyed by his order, have survived and now they wnat to help to resurrect Unicron in a new body. Meanwhile the Autobots together with the Rebellicons restore the Junkion. Exerus escapes the comrades' society feeliing himself guilty for many deaths, when he worked together with Mace Windu. At last all the Autobots gather at Iacon City. Optimus and Rodimus are warned by the ghosts of the dead Autobots about a prophecy (The time is close, when ALL ARE ONE). The same message get the Decepticons on the Chaar from the ghosts of Starscream and Mauls. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is again on the Tatooine meets the last time with Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn who give him the last pieces of advice - To find a one, who has lost his belief, and give him will, power and wisdom. Yoda also says, everything begins where it ends, where the death comes, the birth begins. After these words Obi-Wan flies to the Cybertron. He comes there, when the discussion about the coming time of ALL ARE ONE has been already going. During this meeting he feels, the Empire has reached, what it wanted. The Siths and the Quintessons come to Utapau, where the Emperor contacts the Ghost of Unicron and offers him to get a new body. Unicron agrees, hoping to cheat the human and not knowing, that the Emperor has asked the Quintessons to construct special microchips for controlling Unicron. But after getting a new body by Unicron and feeding him (by the Death Star crew with captain Agon) it reveals, that the Quintessons have cheated the Emperor and took the control over all the stormtroopers aboard. The Siths with Thrawn were arrested and taken away. But Unicron kills the Quintessons, destroys the Star Destroyers to eat them, captures the Siths inside himself and flies to Chaar. By the way he creates two servants - Vendest (from Venator-class Star Destroyer) and Starvade (from Empireal-class Star Destroyer) and gets a name of Destacron. The Decepticons together with the Empireons are ready to attack Cybertron, when Destacron appears. He kills the most combiners, Galvatron. Grievous and Astrotrain, who were also inside, survive and rescue Palpatine, Vader and Thrawn. They decide to bring the humanoids to Coruscant and then go back to Junkion. During the battle the Decepticons killed Vendest, but Destacron resurrects him and transforms the dead Decepticons into his minions. After that both servants attack the Autobot base on Antilla and destroy the whole planet. It was reported to Optimus and Rodimus by Kup, Jazz and Trailbraker, who flew away aboard SkyLynx. At the same time the rest of the Decepticons with Megatron come to Cybertron to give the last united battle. For that purpose Primus resurrects all the dead warriors, who have been defeated before (Starscream, Ironhide, Ratchet etc.). The battle begins without Rebellicons and Empireons, who were ordered by Optimus not to interrupt. During the battle Transformers have big casualties from the drones (the lost Decepticons during Chaar Battle), but Starscream's null ray combined with the fire of all the seekers and coneheads kills Vendest. Optimus tries to stop Destacron by opening the Matrix of Leadership, but Unicron tells his body not to belong the universe of Transformers. It means the Matrix doesn't work against him. Optimus prepares to take the last battle, gives Jetfie the Matrix and orders Obi-Wan Kenobi to fly away. Destacron kills almost all Transformers (the Witwickies too). At this moment Primus contacts Optimus, and the last one sacrifices his spark to Cybertron who transforms into Primus. But Primus also can't stop Destacron and dies, eaten by him. Destacron decides not to resurrect Vendest again and eats him too, what makes Starvade think about his loyalty to Unicron. Exerus Wing on Junkion meets the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn who gives him useful pieces of advice and trains him. He feels and sees thank to the Force everything, what happens. At last Qui-Gon Jinn tells him to learn the rest from Obi-Wan Kenobi and leaves Exerus forever. The Empireons and the Rebellicons come to Junkion and tell him everything. After that Jetfie gives Exerus the Matrix with the words "Now you are a leader". Soon Grievous and Astrotrain come, who have left Palpatine, Vader and Thrawn on Coruscant. Having found out about the death of all the Transformers, Astrotrain kills himself and his spark enters the Matrix. Meanwhile on Coruscant the Emperor decided what to do. He unterstood, tha he had created a big problem for the whole Galaxy. Thrawn advices him to unite temporarily with the Alliance of the Rebels. Palpatine found it a treachery, but Thrawn explained, that it was a chance to get rid of the Rebeles, who would learn together with the Empireal troops. Some Rebel troops would die in the battle, and the Empireal legions would destroy the rest. Palpatine liked the idea and he sent the "the old-time-man-of-honor" admiral Bril Crayton, who started working together with Mon Mothma. The last one tried successfully to convince him, he was uniting with the wrong side. During the negotiations Obi-Wan Kenobi comes to them and tells them the whole truth of the current events. The Rebel and the Empireal legions fly to the meeting point - Mustafar. Exerus Wing through the Force challenges Destacron. Waiting for him on Mustafar, Exerus offers the Rebellicons and the Empireons to sacrifice themselves to create big bodies of Exerus and Grievous. They agree and find the place to call the Ancient Fire - a place, where three volcanoes have made a triangle. When Destacron comes, the battle begins. During this battle Starvade transforms into a lightsaber and Destacron thank to him kills Grievous. The humanoid legions are also attacked by the drones. Obi-Wan began concentrating the Force, so that the volcanoes began to erupt very actively. Destacron was ready to kill Exerus, when Starvade refuses to kill and turns against his master. For that Destacron kills him. During the battle admiral Crayton decides to rescue the Rebel forces, lulls Mon Mothma to sleep and sends her with the Rebels away. After that he rams Unicron and dies. Through the hole Exerus takes the Matrix, unites it with the spark of Destacron and shouts to Obi-Wan "NOW!" Jedi sends the Force impulse with the volcanic lava from the triangle to Destacron. The last one perished forever. Palpatine on Coruscant felt everything was over. He ordered Vader to kill everybody who had known about the project, but he lost no hope to find the way to control the Galaxy. Exerus with Obi-Wan Kenobi put the bodies of the Rebellicons and the Empireons down into lava. Both understand that the technology of the Transformers mustn't exist in this world. Exerus is also put down to lava by his own will, having given before the Matrix to Obi-Wan Kenobi. The last one understands the Qui-Gon's words "everything begins where it ends, where the death comes, the birth begins". He opens the Matrix, and that shows the story of the Transformers to the whole Galaxy and inspires them to fight against the Empire. After that he throws the extinguished Matrix into lava. The last one began to boil and spit a big obsidian monolith, on which Obi-Wan painted the symbols of the Autobots and the Decepticons and wrote with the lightsaber "MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US!" (the common galactic language) and "TILL ALL ARE ONE!" (the Prime language). After that he left. He didn't see how lava spit one more piece who became a protoform. He collected on his hand the energy and sent it to a big Cube. It got many symbols and then became small. Protoform took it, after that he took an alt-form of Eta-2 Interceptor (left a long time ago by Vader on Mustafar) and called himself Prime. He decided to find an empty planet, to create a new civilization and to call a new planet Cybertron. *Star Wars Star Wars * Chancellor Palpatine (cameo) * Darth Vader * Mon Mothma * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Qui-Gon Jinn * Thrawn * Wilhuff Tarkin * Yoda Transformers Empireons Rebellicons Astrotrain Galvatron Jazz Kup Megatron Optimus Prime Rodimus Prime Starscream Trailbreaker Notes * Making this story, i used the characters of "Transformers G1". * The story is written in the Russian language. Links Zvezdniye Voiny. Rozhdenie v smerti ("Star Wars. Birth in death") Category:Star Wars Transformers Category:Fan Fiction